Hello America!
by Gypsy.Asylum.13
Summary: After the events of Thors first visit to earth Darcy couldn't leave her position as Jane Fosters assistant. Now after the events of The Avengers a new threat brings the Avengers back to SHIELD. Darcy meets Steve and likes him but there are a few problems like does he like her? The huge age difference though not appearent, and oh yeah staying alive and getting kidnapped by Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a Story I got after watching a lot of Fan videos. I mostly see ones of Darcy and Loki which I may do later anyway. I would like to see Steve Rogers/ Captain America and Darcy together so this is how it happens in my head Hope you like it

* * *

Ugh it's too early to work. I could so be in bed sleeping. Oh well at least I get paid good money. I mean being the assistant to Jane Foster and a witness to her new scientific discoveries what choice did I have.

"Darcy! Look out!" *Bang* "you're gonna walk into a wall." Jane told me just a little too late.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"OW, I'm ok." I said rubbing my forehead. Where did this wall come from it was not here yesterday.

"Ok, you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah no worries Jane I'm good." I said as I began walk down the corridor of SHIELD.

"Ok, Oh I 'm so excited Thor's coming back and this time I get to actually see him again." She said excitement beaming from her.

"Yeah, and I charged my Taser this morning." I said joking. But I really did charge it this little baby comes in handy.

"Well with his power back he may be too strong for that little thing now." She said joking back.

We keep walking past the bustle of people when suddenly an alarm goes off.

"Hurry that's the alarm, the portal is opened!" Jane said as she quickened her step.

As I tried to keep up I bumped my arm into something or someone I tripped and spilled what I was holding. I went to pick my stuff up as I apologize to whoever I bummed into when I noticed they are bent down grabbing my stuff for me.

"No, it's all alright. I wasn't paying attention, ma'am." The person said.

"Oh, well neither was I so we're both at fault I guess." I said looking down.

He got up and handed me my papers. Oh my God. He is gorgeous with his blue eyes and blonde hair. He has a boyish innocent look to him that makes him cuter.

"Here you go ma'am." He said handing me my papers but I was lost looking at him. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh thank you Mr. –" I began as I grabbed my papers.

"I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Darcy Lewis." I said moving things around to shake his hand.

"Darcy! Where did you go? Come on let's go!" Jane said walking around the corner.

"Ok coming sorry. It was really nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you around here." I said as I walked by Mr. Rogers. OK no in my head he will be Steve, Mr. Rogers reminds me of the Children's show.

"Goodbye, ma'am." He said and rushed away.

Oh wow he was nice looking all over. I felt like I was about to drool over him.

"I see you've met Captain America." Jane said as we walked and she looked at me as I glanced back at Steve.

"He's Captain America?" I asked. Great I think a guy who's over 70 years old is cute.

* * *

Not a bad start, right? :D Please Review/comment/whatever. I have no idea what I'm doing with this as far as story line right now. So yay for improv!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your comments on my first Chapter of this. This is just a quick short chapter of thors return. dun dun dun! Sorry if it's a little less Darcy- ish in description.

* * *

Everybody was already in the contamination area when we walked in. Fury saw us and told us to move back with them behind the protective glass. He was intimidating, but not to me… only sometimes. Ok most of the time… Ok he scared the hell out of me. But I guess being in charge of the people who protect the Earth you can't be all rainbows and sunshine.

"All right people let's get it moving the portal is already open and no one is prepared!" Fury yelled at the people working on their machines to be sure the portal was safe.

Finally they were ready and just in time. Lightning stuck around the room with a booming echo and a burst of light shot out. It was like something from a si-fi movie. Too bad we can't just beam him here like in Star Trek.

When it disappeared, there stood Thor in his shining armor. I turned to see Jane with a huge smile wanting to pounce him.

"Calm down there, girl." I said smiling knowing she missed him.

"I am calm, just excited." She said.

Fury called out "Welcome back Thor." Then he looked back to see if everything had gone safely.

"Greetings. It is good to be back." Thor replied as he began to walk toward the door.

He stopped when he saw Jane.

* * *

Here you go sorry if the paragraph breaks are bad. Please continue to comment/review, it's so helpful. Thanks, enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! By the Way a late little thing. I do not own any of the avengers, or I would already have Captain America. All Characters belong to Marvel Cmics and The flim people. Enjoy! :D

* * *

He smiled and she smiled back neither said anything. It was so cute.

Finally Jane walked up to him "Finally you came back."

"I gave you my word I would." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Then Fury came and ruined the moment. "Hello again Thor, I'm glad you could come."

"It was my pleasure I vowed to help keep Earth safe and that is what I will do."

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and get something to eat, Darcy you want to come?" Jane said knowing it was time for serious talk and her question for me was more like a command.

Thor and Fury headed to the conference room where hawk eye and Natasha were already waiting. My understanding was the rest were still on the way.

As we walked we passed Bruce and Tony. Jane's had talks with them during some of her research. Jane and Bruce get boring to listen to after a while because they can't seem to get the idea of simple English. Tony will make it funny because he will use human words if I'm there and he cracks jokes a lot. He's arrogant but smart.

"Hello Ms. Foster, Darcy." Bruce says holding a coffee.

"Hey, Bruce, Tony." She said seeing them.

"Sup" I said.

"Just getting coffee." Bruce said.

"Hey there, is the god here?" Tony asked Jane.

"Yup just got in, I think everyone is in the conference room already." She said

"Oh, Darcy, who won?" Tony asked

"Bruce did but I gotta give you the money some other time I'm a little short." I said.

Bruce looked over at Tony who handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"It's ok Darce, I'll cover this one for you." Tony said

"Ok, See you guys" Bruce said as he led the way to leave.

Jane looked back at me in a questioning look. "What did you bet on?"

"Oh, you know. What it would look like when Thor came back" I said adjusting my glasses. "And if you, Thor or both would cry a little." I mumbled the last part a little.

"Really, Darcy?" She asked looking at me.

"Hey I voted you, Tony voted Thor, and Bruce said neither of you." I said matter a factly.

"Hey." Tony said behind us suddenly making both me and Jane jump. "Sorry but have either of you seen the old guy."

"Who, Steve?" Jane asked. "I don't know why you call him old he looks younger then you."

"Not according to his birth certificate" Tony pointed out.

Just at that point I turned and saw him walking toward us. Why is he so pretty? "Here he comes. I said still watching him.

When he got close enough Tony said "Ah, here is the old Cap."

"Steve just looked at him then turned to Jane and me. "Hello again."

"Hey Steve." Jane said.

"Sup?" I said feeling weird.

He took a minute to decipher my slang. "Just came to get something to drink."

"Cool." I said leading into awkward silence. I looked to Jane and Tony. Both smiled. Damn them for noticing ugh Tony is gonna pick on me for weeks about this stupid thing now.

"Well Cap. We have a meeting to go to." Tony said.

Steve nodded and they began to walk away. As they did Tony turned back to look at me then looked to Steve and asked, "So what have you been up to? Any special lady or ladies, right now?"

Steve looked at him and said. "No, I still can't get into the swing of this new generation."

"Well that is good because you know I think I have just the girl for you. She's-" Tony began to say.

I quickly reached for a napkin on the table next to where we were standing. I wadded it up and threw it hitting him in the head. He looked back as I pointed to Jane. Everyone knew I couldn't throw worth a crap. How I managed to hit him was a miracle.

"You know what I'll tell you later." He said looking back making a face a t me. Then they were finally out of ear length.

Jane looked at me and shook her head.

"What? " I asked

"You know Tony does that to pick on you. She said.

"I know but that was gonna be going too far." I said grabbing a bagel to put in the toaster.

"He's just trying to help you. You're the one checking Steve out." She said giving me a smile.

Great now she's gonna pick on me.

* * *

Ok, Sorry I have no idea how to write how Thor would talk. It is also a little hard to Write in Darcy's POV. Hope you like it and it's not too bad. Please remember to Review/Comment whatever. New chapter coming soon..


	4. Chapter 4

Ok finally the 4th? Yeah 4th chapter. Forgive me for taking a while but Professors seem to syncronize their tests and projects. Well here it is hope you enjoy it and thank you to the people who are liking it so far please don't forget to do the comment stuff. enjoy! :D

* * *

This day was going by way to slow. I sat in the lab while Jane messed with something. I kept an eye on her while I tried to pull my ipod out without her knowing, I wasn't even supposed to have it here.

"I wonder what Fury is telling them in there, What can the threat be this time?." Jane said turning around.

I put my hand down and crossed my leg to hide my ipod "I don't know, couldn't be worse than those alien things."

"I don't either, maybe Thor will tell me after if I ask him. No, Fury would be pissed." Jane said thinking out loud.

"Fury always seems pissed." I said under my breath.

"Well forgive me if the world being threatened puts me in a bad mood, Ms. Lewis." Uh-oh I thought turning around to see Fury standing at the door.

"Well when you put it that way." I said getting up from my chair. *Crack* my ipod fell close to Fury. Oh damn it! I forgot I had my ipod on my lap.

"Ms Lewis, haven't I already told you that this is not allowed in here." Fury said picking it up.

"It's for an experiment we're conducting." Jane said walking over.

"What kind of experiment?" He asked looking at us suspiciously.

"If music can help the growth of plants. It's for one of my college classes." I said thinking quickly.

"Well then where are the plants?" Jane and I looked at each other at a loss. Why did Ipick the stupid thing?

"Alright Ms. Lewis you can have it when you leave for the day and if I see it here again I'm keeping it." He said. Wow flashback of high school.

He turned and walked away. "Well at least I get it back soon, it's just about 3 more hours." I said looking at the time, it was already 3 o'clock.

"Well actually we have to stay late, tonight." Jane said looking at me.

"How late?" I asked concerned. I don't want to stay late! I had movies to watch popcorn to pop.

Maybe at least 10 or 11 o'clock." She said going back to her computer.

"If Thor was free would you have us stay late?" I asked.

She looked at me then smiled "Maybe, but he isn't free."

Yet, I thought. "I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back, k."

She nodded and walked out, on the hunt for a demi god. I walked around the corridors looking for him asking everyone I saw if they knew where the Avengers were. I kept walking until I walked by Fury's desk and saw my ipod in the far corner. Dare I, I thought. Yup I do.

I walked slowly toward it when "Darc, what are you doing?" I turned and saw Tony looking at me then at fury's desk.

"Fury took my ipod and Jane is having us stay late, unless I find Thor." I explained.

"Ah, well He already went to find Jane so your good on that which just leaves the ipod." He said. "And you already have a strike against you from when you shut down the computer system trying to download itunes."

"Ok cool, and yeah but it was in the rule book as a no-no." I pointed out. But he had a point.

"Hey I have an idea. Wait here." He walked to the corner of the hall and called out. "Oh Captain."

Steve came around the corner "What do you need?" He looked at Tony then me. It really should be illegal to look that good.

"Well our dear friend Darcy needs her ipod back," He stopped and looked Steve. "Do you know what that is?"

Yes, their confusing." He said being honest.

"Ok, well she needs it back and it's right there on Fury's desk, so be a lamb and get it for her." Tony said.

"Why is it in there in the first place." Steve asked.

"I kinda got it confiscated by Fury. But I need my music and I'm already on Fury's bad side." I said half pleading.

He looked at me for a moment while I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but what if Fury comes back before then." Steve asked.

"Darcy and I will be a look out." Tony said.

As Tony and walked over toward the corner he stopped and I heard him tell Steve "Don't worry, you get to be a knight in shining armor to your damsel."

Steve gave him a stern look then looked over to me, I turned my face quickly pretending I wasn't listening.

When he walked into Fury's office I turned and looked him. Then looked away when he turned to walk out.

"Here you go ma'am." He said.

"You can call me Darcy if you want." I said.

"Sorry, I guess it's just habbit." He chuckled.

"It's ok, well thank you so much now I gotta go back and see what I have to help Jane with." I said putting my ipod in my pocket walking away.

"Why don't you two walk together and talk, get to know each other." Tony suggested. Damn you Stark!

"If you want too, Darcy." Steve said stopping himself from saying ma'am.

Ugh who can say no to you. "Sure."

We began to walk and stayed silent for a minute when a thought came to me.

"Why would you want to try the super soldier syrum?"

He looked at me for a second then answered. "They said I could make a difference, for the first time I was the guy who was picked for something big, they wanted the little guy. All I ever wanted to help fight, nothing that came with being Captain America was as important. Not the fame, the change in everyone's view of me."

"Wow, so how is life in the modern world?" I asked not walking to get to personal

"It's different, everything is." He said looking at me.

"Oh and did I hear you say ipods are confusing?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, I went to one of those stores and they showed me one." He said

"Dude, did they have you mess with a normal ipod classic or shuffle or the touch screen?" I asked.

"I think it was a touch." He said trying to remember.

"Oh, well that explains it you should work your way up to that not dive head first. Get used to the way it's set up. I mean, watch." I said taking out my ipod. "Ok see this is my classic, it's an oldie but goodie."

He looked at me amused while I explained things to him and had him try to do them after.

We finally got to Jane's lab. He was actually fun to talk to.

"Alright well I'll see you around I guess. Remember get an oldie but goodie." I said walking into the lab

"Ok, thank you ma- Darcy." Steve said then walked down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the lab and saw that Thor had indeed found Jane. They were talking when I walked in then they got quiet.

"Oh, Darcy it's you. We thought you were Fury." Jane said with a sigh of relief.

"Hello Ms. Darcy." Thor said.

"Hi, what were you guys talking about?" I asked as I walked over to a chair.

"Thor was telling me about the meeting. It isn't good Darcy." She said looking concerned.

"What is it?" I asked looking from one to the other to explain.

"The Chitauri are planning for a second attack." Thor said

"The chikary?" I asked.

"Remember what the Avengers battled before?" Jane asked.

"Oh those things." I said finally understanding. "They're going to try attacking again?"

"Yes, this time they are better prepared." Thor explained. "Unfortunately last time they didn't bring nearly as many soldiers as they have their leader believes we may be a better challenge then he expected."

"Wait, I don't get it they wanna attack us again because you beat them?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the leader either believes he must gain honor or just for the fun of a challenge." Thor said.

"Wow." I said not knowing what else to say.

It got silent between us when Thor finally spoke again.

"I would enjoy going out and seeing a few things and getting nourishment. Jane would you like to accompany me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said blushing and smiling. Yay, this means no staying late. "Darcy I don't think we'll be doing any more work today."

"If you insist." I said beginning to leave.

"You may also join us Ms. Darcy." Thor offered.

"No thanks. You two have fun and hang out, I got a soft nice bed calling for me." I said.

"Alright, good night to you then." Thor said.

"See you tomorrow Darcy." Jane said.

"See you." I said walking away.

I looked around to be sure I was alone in the hall and pulled out my iPod and earphones. I began to walk and as I did I started to dance to my music down the corridor. I stopped when I got to the corner and looked around. Clear. I turned and started dancing again. I twirled closing my eyes. When I opened them I was surprised by blue eyes that were smiling at me. I freaked out and stopped almost tripping. I quickly pulled my earphones out as my hair slapped my face.

"Are you alright." Steve asked as he came closer as I moved my hair from my face.

"I'm fine you just surprised me." I said honestly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I was walking by when I saw you. Do you dance often?" He asked.

"It's ok, and no not really just when I'm happy, or at parties. But when it's for happiness I try to be discrete. Do you?" I said as I began to walk.

A sad look came to his face then he said "No I was too small for the girls of my time. And... I decided I would just wait for the right partner." He seemed like he wanted to add to it but stopped. I figured from the sad look it was probably best to leave it.

"Oh, well that's interesting, I always figured if no one wanted to dance with you dance with yourself." I said.

"No one ever danced with you?" He asked looking surprised.

"In school no one wants to dance with the girl in a puffy bright orange dress and big glasses." I said smiling.

"What about now?" He asked.

"There aren't really any places to go for dancing unless you already have a guy with you, otherwise its nightclubs and we won't get into that kind of dancing." I said thinking how it would scar him.

"Oh, well why haven't you had any men take you?" He asked.

"I don't have time to be social like that and guys don't want to go dancing." I said with a shrug.

We grew silent then as we walked out of the SHIELD building. I'm starving, I thought.

"Do you want a hot dog?" I asked as we walked in the direction of a hot dog stand.

"Yes I'll have one." He said.

When we walked to the stand I went first as directed by Steve "I'll have a hot dog with extra relish, mustard, and easy on the onions."

"I'll have a Hot dog with Ketchup and mustard." He ordered.

That'll be $6.50.

I began to rummage in my bag for my wallet as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Oh it's ok Steve I got it." I said as I pulled the money out.

"No, I do." He said pulling money out. The hot dog vender laughed at us the whole time.

We both handed the man the money. He laughed at us as he took Steve's. "Sorry there Ms. But a gentleman pays for a lady." The vender said.

Steve smiled looking at me triumphant. Fine he can pay this time, but next time I'll be ready, I thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. More to come soon. Rember comment and good stuff like that. :D!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another short chapter. Sorry for taking so long on the updates my classes are syncing their schedules soI'm busy it seems like. Well hope you enjoy it thank you so much for those who are following and favoriting my story. Don't forget to comment, it gives me energy to continue.

* * *

This work week was a boring one. The Avengers were busy with preparing for the mission. I didn't see Steve at all the whole time. Finally it was Friday and only about an hour till we could leave. As I got my stuff together Stark came into the lab.

"Hey there fluffy." He said referring to my scarf.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, not much, before you go wanna get a coffee with me real quick?" he asked with a certain look on his face. What is he up to?

"Sure why not." I said walking with him.

In the café as they called the cafeteria in SHIELD headquarters. We walked over to the coffee station where as we got closer I saw Steve. He looked really sexy in his brown leather jacket.

"Hey, cap. I didn't know you were getting coffee. Small world, look I walked into Darcy here too." He said moving so Steve could see me.

"Hello Darcy." Steve said smiling.

"Hi." I said back.

"Hey Steve weren't you saying earlier how you don't have anything planned. Maybe Darcy can hang out with you and show you how to use that ipod you bought." Tony said.

"Ipod? Steve you bought an ipod? What kind?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, I have it with me actually." He said putting his hand in his jacket pocket and pulling out an ipod classic. "I don't have anything on it though I can't figure out how to do it." He admitted looking at it.

"Well I can help you. Do you have a computer?" I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok well I'll go over now after work and help you with your ipod." I said. I looked over to see Tony smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said smiling more. "Well I have to go Pepper and I have reservations, so good night you two." He said and walked away.

"Ok, then good bye." Steve said as I waved bye.

I grabbed a cup and got myself some coffee along with Steve. We drank our coffee and talked about the week. When we finished I followed Steve out to the parking lot.

"Would you like to follow me or should I give you a ride?" Steve asked.

"Well I don't have a car so I think a ride would be best I said. As we walked we stopped in front of a motorcycle.

"Ok well then here." Steve said grabbing a helmet and handing it to me. "put this on good tight."

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda nervous." I said as I put the helmet on. When I had it on Steve smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. Smiling back.

"Nothing, he said. "Ok so get on here." I got on and waited for him to get on. "Ok hold on tight to me ok, and don't worry you'll be safe. He said as he started the motorcycle.

I held on tight leaning into him to keep the air from hitting me so hard. As I held him I smelled his cologne and felt his calm breathing and watched all the city lights pass us by.


	7. Author's Note

Forgive me for taking so long on updating. I am continuing but first finals came then the holidays and loosing my flashdrive with my story on it.

Anyway I should be posting an update by the end of the weekend.

Thank you all who have favorited, commented followed, whatever you did to show intrest in my story, don't worry i have not given up! Nor will I! Also those who have read should comment some ideas for me on when they hang out running dry on creativity.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok couldn't sleep so here is a short chapter to get back in the groove. Enjoy, please comment and all that good stuff.

* * *

When we got to his apartment it was almost just how I expected it. It was a small one bedroom with all the basic furnishing and decoration. Most of it was old looking in style. I made a mental note for future reference if I found out his birthday.

"Come on in, it isn't much." He said obviously feeling awkward.

"You don't bring a lot of girls home do you?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" He asked taking off his coat.

"Well for one your acting shy and you just put your coat back on." I said smiling trying not laugh.

He stopped when it was half on and turned tomato red sliding it off giving a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, you're right though. I haven't." He said.

"It's ok, I get it." I said smiling. "So where is your computer?"

"Right here," he said pointing to a desk in the corner.

"Ok, let's get started." I said turning on the computer.

Quickly Steve grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. "So um, let's start simple. Here show me what you know so far." I said handing him his ipod classic.

He looked at it for a moment thinking. He turned it to find the switch to take it off hold. Then spun the nob around a little and pushed on the menu button.

"Hey, see that isn't hard huh." I said smiling. "Ok well next thing which takes the most time is downloading itunes." I said getting online. After I clicked on the download and it started I looked at him. "Wanna get some food?" I asked, hey I'm a hungry girl.

"That's it?" He asked confused.

"For now, we have to wait for this to download then we can add stuff to the ipod."

"Oh, ok. So then what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, want some pizza I know a place near here that delivers."

"Ok, sounds good."

"What do you like on it?" please don't say anchovies, I thought.

"Sausage, peperoni, I guess everything except anchovies."

Good answer "Ok, that works." I looked up the number online and called in the order. Now it was just to wait.

After a moment of silence I asked. "So why don't you seem to have much experience with girls?"

* * *

Stopped there because I don't know.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok so here is another update I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Also forgive any errors I'll fix them was soon I find the flashdrive that his this story in it. So Enjoy, Comment and whatnot.

* * *

Steve stayd silent for a moment after Darcy asked him that. "Well before the super serum I looked nothing like I do now. I was a runt, and no woman wants to be with a guy who could get blown away with the wind, and dancing was a big part of the scene back in in my time, which is hard to do when the man who is supposed to lead is smaller than you."

Darcy listened to him then asked. "What about afterward?"

"Well after there were a few girls who began to look my way, it was nice but weird." He said remember the blonde woman who kissed him.

"I bet it was more then a few girls." Darcy said giving him a skeptical look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm guessing before the serum you were kind and sweet, and then bam you get a smoking hot body to add onto it." darcy said. Steve blushed bright red and Darcy rethought what she said. "Well I mean, it adds to your appeal, i would have danced with you before the serum."

Steve blushed more when the computer made a sound that signalled it finished downloading. Darcy got up and began to set up Steves account using a card Shield provided him.

"So, now all we have to do is get you some music, what bands do you know?" said looking back at Steve.

"Well most of the music I know is pretty old. You sure you'll be able to find it?" He asked getting up and pulling a seat next to her.

"Yeah, posative." She said.

Steve gave several band names while Darcy bought them showing Steve how to do it. She also gave Steve some recomendations on newer music for him to listen to. As they went through and Darcy played the preview clipps of songs or him the door bell rang.

"That must be the food." Darcy said getting up Followed by Steve. He opened the door and took the food the delivery guy handed him. As he did this Darcy quickly pulled out her wallet from her bag and began to count out the money. She quickly handed him the money tellin g to keep the change and closed the door as Steve looked at her.

"What? You can buy me lunch." She said smiling as she grabbed the food and headed for the table, Steve fllowed smiling and shaking his head.

They sat down and began to eat talking about random things as Darcy asked about what Steve did while away from Shield. They talked for a long time until Darcy remembered she hadn't put the music on Steve's ipod yet. She went into the living room and got that started waiting for it to finish.

As she finished and stared getting her stuff together she said "I still don't see why a girl wouldn't dance with you. You're sweet and kind and I doubt that's from the serum, I would dance wit you."

Steve blushed but was happy Darcy didn't notice. "Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Well good night." Darcy said about to leave.

"Well, do you want me to give you a ride?" Steve asked getting up to put his oat on.

"No, I can take a taxi." She said.

"I don't mind then I'll know you arrived safely." He said, making He blush.

He took her home and walked her to her appartment door. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, alright well see you tomorrow." He said walking away.

Darcy watched walk away and walked into the door making him turn around.

She rubbed her head and waved good bye going inside.

The next morning Darcy was sitting with Jane talking in the cafeteria.

"So how was your date last night." Tony asked walking up behind Darcy making her jump from surprise.

"What date, Darcy?" Jane asked.

"She went to Steves last night." Tony said. Jane looked at Darcy.

"I had to help him with itunes, no one should ever be denied an ipod." Darcy explained. Jane and Tony laughed.

* * *

Ok I will make the next chapter longer. Now I must go to class, I'm sorry if this moving slowly it will get more exciting soon I promise!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again here is another update I'm gonna try doing it on a regar basis on Mondays and Wednesdays. I may miss a few updates but hey that's college. so back to the story...

* * *

The three of them staid talking for a while and Tony showed Darcy a few new gadges he was making and planning to make.

"Hey guys." Steve yelled coming around the table.

"Hey old guy, why are you yelling." Tony said with a smile.

Steve gave him a look and sat next to Jane.

"Darcy, thank you for helping me with this ipod." Steve yelled.

"Your welcome." Darcy said giving a strange look.

"What?" He yelled again leaning forward. That's when everyone saw the earphones.

Darcy leaned forward, Steve instinctly moved back a little and blushed. She got closer and pulled out the earphone.

"Your welcome." She said and sat back in her seat. "Take out the earphone before talking next time Steve, you were yelling." She said smiling as he looked and saw everyone in the cafe looking at him some people smiling and holding in a laugh, he blushed even more and sank into his seat a liitle.

"Right, I forgot about that." He said smiling at darcy still very embarrassed.

"It's all good Steve, besides it's kinda cute even other girls in here think so." She said smiling again eyeing a few female agents.

Steve looked too and saw them smile at him. This was gonna be a long day, he tought.

"Well cap, you sure can woo the women." Tony said laughing.

"Stop it Tony, he's already blushing." Jane said giving Steve a kind smile.

"Yeah but it from the embarrassement of what he did or is it still from when Darcy went to take out his earphone." Tony said with a grin.

Steve gave him a hard look but couldn't hide the heat he could on his cheeks.

"See, now he's a tomato." Tony said as Steve tried to look anywhere but at Darcy.

"Ow." Tony yelled grabbing his leg Jane just kicked under the table.

"Come on Thor is leaving back to Asgard today to check on his brother and we have to be there to be sure everything is safe." Steve said standing trying to get rid of the red.

"Alright, bye guys." Tony said getting up from the table.

"Actually I'm going to I want to say goodbye to him, wanna come Darcy." Jane said getting up, when Steve offered his hand and helped her.

"Sure why not." She said getting up and Steve did the same to her. "Thank you sir." She said smiling at him.

They walked to the secured room of the portal where evryone else already was. Thor saw Jane and went to say goodbye.

"Jane, I will miss you. I will come back in a few days." He said.

"Ok, You better." She said smiling. they hugged and kissed. Tony, Clint, and Darcy both made "awww" and "Woo" sounds. Jane gave them a glare and so did Natasha, while Bruce just smiled and Thor laughed.

"I will mis you all, my friends. Until I return." He said walking to the portal as everyone went behind the glass.

After he left Fury turned to the team. "Bruce, Tony, and Jane. I need to talk to you all, the rest can leave."

"I'll meet you in the Lab Darcy." Jane said.

"Ok" Darcy said and began to walk away.

"Darcy can stay as well." Fury said.

"Ok" Darcy said turning around.

"As you know we still have some of the Chitari weapons from the attack on Manhattan, the people higher up are still not convinced that the Avengers Initiative is reliable. Because of this they want SHIELD to study the Chitari weapnary. I want the three of you to do this." He said. All of them looked at each other annoyed about the continuing research and production of weapons of mass destruction. Fury looked at them and added. "Please remember the less detailed the reports the less likely they will help reprodction of the weapons. He said this and gave them all a look they understood. This was gonna be an easy job.

They were all in a lab that they wouold share for the porject.

"So Darce, when is your next date with Steve." Tony asked as he looked through the diagram JARVIS had made of one of the weapons.

"Wait, you're going out with Steve?" Brucew asked looking over at Darcy.

"No, oh my God Tony I'm gonna kill you." Darcy said. "I helped Steve with his ipod last night, that was it." She said.

"But you do like him." Tony pointed out. As he did the doors opened and Steve walked in.

"Fine I do." Darcy said blushing but annoyed.

"You like who?" Steve asked. Darcy looked over to Tony with a deathly glare. I'm gonna kill him, she thought.

"She likes yo-" "Yu-gi-oh!, I like Yu-gi-oh, you probly don't know what that is thought, but it's awesome." She said interupting Tony.

"Oh, ok. What is it about?" Steve asked.

"So this kid's grandpa finds some sort of puzzle, the kid figures it out and it has the spirit of a pharoh in it and the pharoh and pharoh helps the kid play a card game that's a really big deal in their universe and it's really cool but kind of confusing too." She remember her saturday morning routeen.

Steve gave her smile. "That sounds interesting."

To be continued... *Dramatic music* Yeah I know doesn't really fit the scene but I wanted to do that.

* * *

Ok, I just realized I started this out with Darcy's POV then it went to no one's. Please tell me if I go back to Darcy or just keep it rolling like this.


	11. Chapter 10

Ha second day and I am still sticking to my new update schedule. Anywho... YAY people actually like this story! I have *mumbles* favorites and follower people So thank you! Also thank you to those brave souls who review my story. Also if the Yu-gi-oh Part at the end of the last chapter seemed random, I had the theme song stuck in my head. And speaking of story...

* * *

"What did you come for, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, not just me." Steve said as Clint and Natasha came in.

"We came to see if you were all stil alive." Clint said. All four gave a confused look.

"Of course we're alive." Bruce replied. "Why would you think otherwie.

"1. Fury asks you all to stay behind. 2. After you stay behind you all dissapear. 3. Nat had to talk to people to even find out about this lab room." Clint counted on his fingers.

"Do you all honestly think Fury would kill us experiment on us?" Jane asked.

Everyone gave a silent look of agreement that mean yes.

"So what are you guys working on?" Nat asked.

"Appearently some higher up people are still not convinced of our abilities and have decided that destroying the world with weapons of mass destruction would be a better way to go." Tony said still studying the images.

"Wait, are you serious, what weapons are you working on now." Steve asked annoyed.

"Chitari." Banner said.

Steve Clint and Natasha all shared a look.

"But no wrries, Fury gave us a pass to be lazy." Tony said.

"So why have you been in here so long?" Clint asked.

"Well we need to give the illusion we're working hard so we decided to do all our work in here." Tony changed the image to a new suit design.

The three laughed. "So how far have you guys gotten on the weapons?" Nat asked.

"Well I just had JARVIS create a halligraphic image." Tony said smiling back at them. "Banner took a weapon to the table to dimantle, and Jane and Darcy were measuring them.

"You guys work way to hard." Clint said laughing.

"We try." Darcy said.

"Oh, Steve can I talk to you." Tony asked.

"Sure." Steve said walking over to him.

They went into another room connected to the lab.

"So, how your night with Darcy?" He asked.

"It was nice, she's very.. different, in a good way. Steve said.

"Cool, so. Did you ask her out?" Tony said knowin the answer.

"Well, I was going to but I.. it was so late." Steve said.

"Ok, see what happens if I don't help you. You do nothing." Tony said annoyed.

"I can do it Stark. I just need time." Steve said.

"Ugh, look old guy, things are different if you take to long she'll see you as the guy friend and let some other guy come and take her away."

"I know it's just memories are messing me up." Steve said his mind going back to Peggy.

"I get it." I'll help you either way." Tony said pating Steve's shoulder.

* * *

Ok sorry it's short. I just ran out of idea juice. Hoefully I'll get more ideas for Monday's up date.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello all here is another chapter for you all which will hopefully be longer then the past few.. I'm trying for at least a thousand words. Let me know if that seems to short because I have no clue. I am really trying to make them longer then what they have been. Anywho here is the story.

* * *

"Hey I found something weird." Darcy called out.

Tony and Stave walked back into the lab and went over to where Darcy was looking at one of Tony's projections of the Chitari weapon.

Darcy pointed to the side. When everyone looked they saw a very small hole.

"What is that?" Tony said moving closer pressing the image to enlarge it. Everyone looked at it for a long while.

"Tony when you sent the missile out, it blew up the ship they were coming from, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, and all of the Chitari just collapsed dead." Tony said remembering the fight.

"What if everything they and their weapons were actually connected. They have energy source weaponry." Bruce stated as everyone listened.

"Well, I may not make a weapon out of it but if they can create an energy that keeps an entire army alive maybe we can use that and I can get my energy to last longer." Tony said thinking.

"What do we tell Fury?" Jane asked.

"He said we don't have to be too thorough, we work on creating an energy source and pretend were testing to see how to recreate the weapon itself." Tony said.

"Remember this is SHIELD, we need to make sure whatever we put that may help them make the weapons stays out of their database." Bruce said.

"We'll use mine, they can't get into it and even if they did I would know and be able to shut them down before they get anything." Tony said.

"Well then let's get started." Jane said. Moving to get her notebook.

They showed Steve, Clint, and Natasha out of the lab, and got to work.

Soon everyone was busy. Darcy was walking all over the room getting Bruce or Tony something or talking about something with Darcy. She had learned a lot from Jane about astrophysics and still was. None of them minded Darcy asking questions about what something was or how it was important.

Everyone was so busy with work that Clint and Natasha finally went in to remind them about eating. The four of them followed the two into the café. They all got food and sat at a table that Steve was already at.

As they ate Darcy thought of something random. "Hey, who do you think would win at an archery contest, Clint or Robin Hood?"

Everyone looked at her and began to laugh.

"No, really I've been thinking about it. I mean Robin Hood was supposed to be a kick ass archer." She said.

"Well Robin Hood had skill but I have exploding arrows." Clint said smiling.

"But what if you two had everything the same no one had an advantage in arrows." Darcy said. "Or bows." She added quickly seeing Clint's smile.

"Come on, Clint's Hawkeye he's better no matter what." Tony said the whole table laughing.

"Ok Fine. Hey, what about Natasha and Bruce Lee?" Darcy asked moving on.

"What?" Tony asked. "Honestly I would say Bruce Lee."

Natasha shot him a look. "Why?"

"Because it's Bruce Lee." Tony said.

"Well I think because they have a different fighting style it be a tossup." Clint said. The rest quickly agreed.

Finally Steve spoke up. "Who's Bruce Lee?"

Everyone looked at him in amazement. It made him feel a little embarrassed but it wasn't his fault he hadn't really had much time to watch films.

"Ok, that's it. You are no longer allowed to live in the dark age of the past." Darcy said.

"Tomorrow everyone comes to Stark tower for a Bruce Lee marathon that's it." Tony declared.

Everyone talked about this and that. Fury walked into the café then and headed to the table.

"Hello everyone. Before you all go back to work here we have an issue. Come into the conference room so we can discuss it." Fury said then turned and walked away.

Everyone said goodbye to Darcy and Jane and left. The two sat in the café a while longer.

"So do you miss Thor?" Darcy asked taking a drink of her soda.

"Yes, but he said he'll be back in a week or so." Jane said with a small smile on her face. "So, how is it going with Steve?"

"It's going good he's a good friend." Darcy said.

"That's good; still think he's good looking even if he's over 70?" Jane asked smiling.

"It shouldn't be allowed to freeze so you come back looking so good and confuse a girl about your age." Darcy said making both of them laugh. "It's true, he's so cute but at the same time it would technically make me a grave robber."

"But you do like him, and hey who knows how old Thor is." Jane said.

"True, he may be so old Steve seems like a toddler." Darcy said thinking about it.

"Well wanna go into the lab; you can play angry birds 'til Tony and Bruce are done in the meeting. Jane said.

"Ok, sounds good." Darcy said getting up from the table.

"Die, why won't you die?" Darcy yelled at the game. Jane was busy doing some work on the computer.

"Hey come play this we can use Tony's stuff and enlarge it." Darcy said inviting Jane.

"No, it's fine Darcy." Jane said.

"Come on one game, you need to have some fun we've been working all day." Darcy said.

"Fine one game." Jane said getting up. They put the game on Tony's 3D.

After the meeting Steve went with Tony and Bruce heading to the lab. They were talking about the little mission they would have to go on tomorrow when they reached the door the three stopped when they heard Darcy and Jane yelling.

"Die! Just die." Jane yelled.

"On no, get him! Kill him!" Darcy yelled.

The three men ran into the room to save the two, expecting an intruder. When they opened the door Jane and Darcy jumped in surprise.

"Are you two ok?" Steve asked as the three looked around. "We heard yelling.

"We're fine. And oh, I'm so sorry me and Darcy were just playing angry birds." Jane said apologetically.

Three looked at each other and gave out a sigh.

* * *

Yet another chapter up, I found my usb so hopefully less spelling errors. And it's longer, yay.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello there, sorry for the long absence. I'm back though and again I shall try to be more productive with my updates. So without further adue (ado, i have no idea how to spell that word sorry) **NOW THE STORY! Really quick I always forget this. I do not own the Avengers or Angry Birds or any other brand name product that may be mentioned. **

* * *

Jane and Darcy laughed nervously and shut the game off.

"Sorry, I was bored." Darcy apologized.

"It's ok, we just thought something was wrong. especially for Jane to be yelling like that." Tony said smiling.

"Well I do tend to get into certain games." Jane said.

"Well, I think that's silly especially since I'm the best at angry birds." Tony said with a challenging smile.

"Oh well I'm better." Jane insisted.

"We'll just see about that." He said turing the game back on.

Darcy moved out of the way and went over to where steve was standing.

"So who do you think will win?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I've never played this game." He said honsetly.

She gave him another one of the all to familiar "What?" looks.

"Ok, be honest did you even try to modernize yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, I never got around to actually trying technology though." He said.

"Ok so pretty much the whole thing is that these pigs stole the birds eggs and the birds are angry and want them back." she explained.

They watched for a few mintutes so Steve could get the idea.

"So they throw themselves at the structure to kill the pigs, but they kill themselves too?" He asked.

Pretty much, yes." She said.

They went silent and watched the game that Jane and Tony were playing.

"Die you stupid pig!" Jane yelled as she launched the bird.

They each played to get three stars. When they didn't get them they switched off and they were scored based off how many stars by one of Tony's computers. So far it was a tie.

"You useless bird, kill the damn pigs!" Tony yelled.

They were about to break the tie when an alarm went off.

"Isn't that the alarm for when Thor is coming?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah it is." Jane said excitedly.

Quickly they ran out of the lab and towards the one where Thor would go to.

Everyone else were already there waiting. When they arrived they were ushered again to the other side of a glass for safety.

When Thor came he went straight to Jane nd held her tightly for a few mintues. then let go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jane asked seeing his face full of worry.

He looked to his fellow Avengers, Darcy Furyy, and all the SHIELD agents, who after hearing Janes questioned had turned their attention to him.

"It's Loki." He said.

"I think we need to talk privately." Fury said motioning for the Avengers to follow.

"I will return to spend time with you." Thor said giving Jane a kiss and leaving.

When everyone left Jane and Darcy were walking back to the lab. Darcy could see Janes curriosity, she was feeling the same way.

"Hey, doesn't Tony have a camera hooked up in their meeting room?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he does." Jane said quickening her step.

When they arrived to the lab Jane went straight to Tony's computer.

"Jarvis, could you give us the video feed of the meeting room?"

"Yes, Miss Foster." Jarvis said.

The video began and Jane and Darcy sat silently watching the video.

Everyone had just settled into their seats when Furry directed Thor to explain what happened.

"Upon my return, everything was the same, Loki's mouth was still sewn shut and in the caves." He began.

"His mouth was sewn shut?" Steve asked.

Serves him right." Clint said.

"Could we please pay attention." Furry asked.

"Yes, it was. While I was there I would visit him when I could, he was still bitter towards me but he is my brother still. I made him write what happened to him while he was gone. as I have told you before he met the Chitari and they promised him the planet Earth for his revenge on me if he gave them the cube. He told me while I was there this time that they threatened him if he was to betray them. Then day before last when I went to visit with him he was gone. the magic thread that Alfather had used for his lips was laying on the floor. I fear for my brother but also for Earth, and what the Chitari leader may have planned." Thor said.

"I wonder if it'll be as bad as the Manhatten thing." Darcy asked.

"I think it will be much worse." Jane said.

"Great." Darcy said sarcasticlly. "Poor Thor, though. I think I'm gonna go get him a poptart."

"Ok, well I'm going to go toward the meeting room and wait on him." Jane said.

"Well what is our course of action now?" Steve asked Furry.

"We wait and see what happens, what Thor gave us enough to let us know we must be prepared but it's not enough for us to go out right now and cause a panic. Furry said.

"Well, how do we know that Loki didn't just makeup the threatenting part and escaped on his own?" Clint asked.

"We don't but we have to keep what Thor has said as a possibility." Furry said.

"Ok so we wait." Banner said.

Everyone got up to leave from the meeting room when Furry added "Keep your eyes open for anything strange."

Ass everyone was leaving Jane walked up meeting Thor. She told him that Darcy had a present for him in the cafeteria. Everyone followed feeling hungry and a need to kick back after what they just heard.

When they reached the cafeteria Darcy came holding a box of poptarts handing them to Thor "Here you go big guy. This should cheer you up a little."

"Thank you, Darcy." He said taking and opening the box.

"Hey, everyone. I didn't know everyone was coming or I would have bought three boxes of poptarts for everyone. She said looking at them.

"It's ok, Darcy." Banner said. "So I heard you were having an Angery Birds war in the lab."

"Yeah but we didn't get to find out who won." Tony said remembering the battle.

"Well after we eat the battle shall comene." Jane said.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello out there. Here is another update to my story... Not gonna lie I don't even know what'll happen. So again before I forget. I do not own the Avengers and if I did you would know.. trust me. The story shall comence

* * *

After everyone ate they went back to big lab that Jane, Tony, and Bruce were sharing. The score board was still up and everyone sat or stood where they could get a good view. Tony put the game up and was about to start playing when Jane stopped him.

"Hey you had your turn already Tony." She said.

"No you played last not me." He said.

"No I thought it was Jane's turn?" Darcy said.

"you know what we'll look at back at the footage to see who's turn it is." he said walking over and turning the image to the video amera in the lab.

He went back and saw that it was Jane's turn to play." Tony moved and let her have her turn.

Clint was the first to place a bet that Tony would win.

"Really? I think Jane would, unless Tony cheats." Nat said.

"I bet you $50 it'll be Tony." Clint said.

"I'll take that bet" Darcy said.

"I say Jane too." Steve said.

"I'm with Clint." Bruce said. "JUst because he'll find a way to cheat."

I would never cheat to win a game especially Angry Birds." he said.

"Sure you wouldn't Tony. That's why I'm winning now." Jane said getting another three stars.

"We'll see who wins." he said starting his play.

They had been playing for several hours with everyone cheering who the bet on to win. None of them noticed Fury walk into the room.

"Glad to see with all your work you find free time to play a few games. He said agitated.

"Uh-oh." Darcy said as everyone turned around to see Fury standing there.

"Um we weren't playing the game long at all." Tony said.

"I'm sure." Fury said. "There is another mission you have to go on."

"What is it sir, Natasha asked.

"Classified" he said refering to Jane and Darcy.

"Uh I think we'll go ahead and go home for the day." Jane said. "Darcy do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah thanks." Darcy said as they grabbed there things and left.

They walked through all the winding corridors to the parking area and into Janes van.

"You so could have won." Darcy said.

"I think so to." Jane said.

Jane drove Darcy to her appartment and dropped her off.

When Darcy went inside she set off to getting more songs to her ipod. She got a bowl of cereal and wondered what she should do. She walked around her apartment for a while and then decided to have some milk and cookies.

The meeting was over Natasha and Clint were the only ones going on this mission. As everyone began to leave Thor asked Tony for a ride to Janes. Steve walked with them and Bruce.

"So have you asked Darcy out?" Tony asked.

"No, not yet.' he said.

"Why not, come on old guy just do it." Tony said. Clint was near them.

"What you still haven't asked her out?" Clint asked.

"Why not, trust me she'll say yes captain." Natasha added.

"You guys calm down maybe he;s waiting for the right moment or doesn't know how top ask her and with this whole thing with the chitari and Loki maybe he should wait." Bruce said.

"Bruce is right, I am waiting and i really don't know what to say." Steve said.

"Well why didn't you just ask me, I am the king of wooing girls." Tony said.

"No, your the king of one night stands Tony." Natasha said.

"I think I can figure it out myself I just don't know when." He said.

"Why not now. She's home, the meetings done. it's only 7 take her to dinner." Natasha said.

"Your right, i will just ask her to dinner... As friends." Steve said.

"No" Everyone said in unison.

"Ok, ok fine I will. Now." He said. He went to his motorcycle and headed to Darcy's.

When he got to her door he stopped and tried to think of what to say. He could talk to girls he just never really asked one out his past experiences the girl was always quick to go to him but they always immediately went to being seductive and it made him to nervous to do anything. Then before Bucky would usually set him up with a girl. He thought it through his head then knocked on the ddor. As soon as he knocked his mind went blank.

Darcy jumped from surpirse at the knock on the door. She wasn't exspecting any visitors. She looked through the peephole and saw Steve.

She opened the door and saw Steve with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Steve. What's up." She asked.

"Nothing, um I was.. I-I was going to dinner and wondering if you would like to join me.' He said.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked looking at his now blushing face.

"Um yes." He said still blushing.

"I would love to, Steve." Darcy said grabbing her coat and keys.

"Ok then." he said taking her arm after she locked her door.

"So where are we going for dinner at?" Darcy asked when they were out of the appartment building.

"I honestly didn't think about that." Steve said realizing he was so fixated on how to ask that he never thought of a place to eat.

* * *

Well it's not 1,000 words but I went blank on where they should have their little date at and the fact it would just make my belly feel hungrier. Anywho R&R please.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I'm back for another update. I swear I will be done with this by the next Captain America movie! So here you go! Enjoy! Also I do not own the Avengers, that would be illegal for a lot of reasons. Also whatever else is in this that is a name brand or something I do ot own.

* * *

They walked through the hall and talked about what to eat. Neither really sure where, finally they decided on a chinese restaurant. It was called Tse Yang. They had to wait a while before they could get a table but neither of them minded. They talked about work and when they were called to their table Steve pulled out Darcy chair for her top sit and slid it in when she sat.

"Thanks, that was weird though." She said when he sat down across from her.

"Why, it's what a gentleman does." he said confused.

"It is very rare, now days, though." She said. "Of course when a guy does those things it makes a girl like them more so there is a plus to that."

"Really, wow. That may explain why the few other dates I've been on they always gave me a surprised a look." He said.

"Yeah, and I bet they took it as an invetation to do the dirty." Darcy said picking up the menu.

"Um, if you're saying what I think you're saying then yes, it was weird." He said.

"Well, not really when you think about the fact that most guys will do nice things like that to get a girl to go home with them, when you just find it as a habit." Darcy explained.

Steve looked at her a moment letting the information set in. People were very different from the way they were before he was frozen.

"That is interesting." He finally said.

"Yeah, so what are you getting?" she asked looking through the menu.

"I'm not sure. I've never been here." He admitted.

"Me either, but I have tried Pecking Duck somewhere else and that's really good." She said thinking.

As they looked the waiter came "Hello, may I get you two some drinks?"

They looked at each other. "ladies first." Steve said pointing to Darcy.

"Um do you have any Jasmine Tea?" She asked.

"Yes, we do." the waiter said.

"I'll have that, thank you." She said.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Coca Cola." Steve said.

Alright are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"I think we need more time." Steve said.

"Alright I'll be right out with your drinks." The waiter said and walked away.

"So do you want an apitizer?" Steve asked.

"Sure, what were you thinking of?" Darcy asked.

"I think you shou;ld decide." He said.

"You, sure?" She asked.

"Yup." he said "I'm still trying to find what I want to eat."

"Ok, well then , how about this Rainbow colored apitizer." She asked.

"What's that?" Steve asked looking up intregued.

"Hoestly, I have no idea." She said smiling. "I just liked the name."

"Ok, we'll try that." he said.

"Have you decided on what you want to eat?" She asked.

"I think I will try the duck, what about you" he asked.

"I think I will try this, Szechuan Style Lobster." She said trying to pronounce it right.

The waiter returned holding a cup with coke and and a plater with a small tea pot and tea cup.

"Here you go" he said setting down the stuff. "So, what can i get for you?" He asked taking out a note pad and pen.

Again Steve looked to Darcy to start. "Ok, I will have the Sech- che-... that lobster." She finally said pointing to the name on the menu.

"Excellent choice, And you sir?" The waiter asked.

"Ill have the Pecking Duck." Steve said.

"Very good choice, is there anthing I could get you two." He asked.

"Yes, could we have the Rainbow colored apitizers?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I will have that all out to you soon." he said.

When the waiter left Steve and Darcy began to talk again.

"So what were you originally planning to do before everything with Thor and the Avengers happened?" Steve asked.

"Well I was a political science major in college, and I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do but I also found politics interesting so I decided to start there and see what would happen and here I am." She said. "What about you? What were doing while the Avengers were apart?"

"I traveled, I went out and saw how the world has changed and hasn't changed all in the same way. I saw monuments for thing that were happening before i was frozen. Watched a few movies, went to stores, tried to familiarize myself with everything that is around today." He said.

"I bet it's weird to have to do that, I'm sorry." Darcy said. She wanted to know about his life before shield found him but she thought it was better not to in case it was to painful to remember.

"It's ok. At least now I have friends and people who see beyond the physical, that was the biggest problem with my life before very few people could get past me physically. Before women felt awkward around me, now they notice me." he said pointing with his eyes to a table of girls checking him out.

Darcy couldn't help but smile. "That'll happen no matter what, you're a good looking tall muscular guy. It's a curse, a lot of guys would call a blessing."

Steve looked at her a moment with a small smile and blushing cheeks. When Darcy saw she realized what she said and began to blush.

"Well, you know to most girls who like that." she said smiling.

Just then the waiter came with their apitizer.

"Here you go, enjoy." He said.

* * *

Ok so Tse Yang is/was a restaurant in New York, I do not own that either, nor have I ever heard of it until I googled chinese restaurants in NY. Also I have no knowledge about alcohol so That is why neither are drinking. Also thank you for those who have reviewed and read my story thank you. As usual please R&R and sorry if this is boring but I promise it will be better next time.


	16. Chapter 15

Ok another update because I have time today! So as usual I do nt own any characters or places. R&R.

* * *

When the appitizer arrived both Steve and Darcy looked at it for a moment. It sounded more exciting then it looked. the appitizers were small bread sandwiches with colored jellies. Both shared a glance then picked up a sandwhioch each. It was an intersting taste they found out.

"Well, this isn't bad, not what I expected but still good. They spoke for a while about different things that Steve had learned while he was away and what he still had troubles with. Finally after a while they saw the waiter come in with their food. They ate and talked for a while. when they finished and the bill came Steve took it before it even landed on the table.

"This time, I'm paying. It was a date and so I pay." Steve said pulling out his wallet.

Darcy was going to argue but let him do it since she knew he wasn't used to the idea of going dutch on bill.

When they left the restaurant they got on Steves bike and headed to Darcy's house.

When they got to her appartment he walked her to the door.

"Well thank you very much for a lovely night and a good meal." Darcy said opening her appartment door.

"You're welcome, and thank you for agreeing." Steve told her

"Well i hope to do it again sometime, good night." She said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Darcy." he said returning the hug and being surprised by the kiss. When she walked away she could see him blushing a bright red and laughed.

He looked down then up at her giving a small smile of embarrassment. She loved how dorky he was with stuff like that. She waved good bye as he got on his bike and left as she closed the door.

* * *

Yes this is Short but I wanted to give you something. Hope you like so far... I have no idea what to do with Loki so for now he's in limbo. any who don't forget to R&R.


End file.
